Cross Another One Off the List
by Jedipati
Summary: The search for a new base brings Luke and Han to a planet Vader never goes to. Luke doesn’t react well.


Cross Another One Off the List

Despite the title, this is a serious story.

Rating: PG

Summary: The search for a new base brings Luke and Han to a planet Vader never goes to. Luke doesn't react well.

Luke Skywalker lifted an eyebrow as he scanned the planet before him. "Why are we looking for a base on THIS planet of all places?"

"Funny, kid." Han Solo said over the com. "Mustafar is said to be one of three planets Vader will not set foot on."

"I don't blame him." Luke proclaimed. "What a horrible place."

Han made a sound of agreement as Artoo beeped. The small droid was nervous.

"So, because Vader won't come here, the Alliance High Command decided to see if it'll make a decent base. I can tell them right now- it won't." Han said.

Luke agreed. "I think I can state without reservations that this is not where we want to put the base." He sighed. "Unfortunately, we have to check closer." The young man's sigh was audible over the comlink between the two ships.

"Alright kid, what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" Luke burst out. "I just want to get out of here. Something bad happened here."

"You've got more information about this place then I do?"

Luke took a deep breath. "No. I just…"

"…know it." They both finished in unison.

"Well, kid, you know how I feel about the Force, but you've never been wrong before. High Command won't see it that way." Han continued.

"I know. Let's just get this over with and go to the next planet." Luke said. "And if they still decide to put a base here, I'll go AWOL." He muttered, only half joking.

"Let me know, I could always use another crewmember." Han said.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Luke said. "Listen… keep me focused on the here and now or the echoes will take over."

"Echoes?" Han asked as he set the _Falcon_ down on a long disused landing platform.

"Anger, despair, fear, and a soul deep pain." Luke said as he set the X-wing down. "Those are the strongest."

"Now you're creeping me out." Han said.

Luke opened the cockpit and jumped down onto the platform. "Artoo, stay with the ship." He ordered as he took off his helmet.

"This place seems deserted." Han commented.

Luke nodded, distracted by a soot and ash covered lump. It wasn't particularly compelling to look at, but he wandered over to it. He brushed off a layer of soot to reveal the metal skin of a small ship.

"It's a fighter." Han remarked. "I remember seeing them on the holo when I was a kid. I think the Jedi used them in the Clone Wars."

"So a Jedi came here- and didn't leave?" Luke asked.

"Or didn't take his ship with him." Han responded.

Luke shook his head. "We didn't come here to look at the fighter." He turned on his heels and stalked off toward the main building- lava scarred, but still relatively intact.

"Hey, Luke, what's got into you?" Han asked as he caught up with the young Jedi in training.

Luke sighed. "I can't explain it. This place is important. I know that. I just don't know why."

"Your feelings again?"

"Yes. There's something familiar about this place. But I know that I've never been here before."

"Odd." Han commented lightly.

As they passed through the darkened hallways, Luke shone his glow rod at the walls, highlighting several gashes. "It looks like there was some sort of fight here." He examined the gashes. "These are lightsaber marks!" He exclaimed.

Han looked closer. "You're right." The erstwhile smuggler said. "Hey, I bet a battle between Jedi would make you jumpy."

Luke nodded. "Probably." He said. They walked on, toward a door at the end of the hall. Luckily, it was open, or they might have had to inflict more lightsaber damage on the hall.

Han glanced in, and jumped back with a startled oath.

"What?" Luke asked. Suddenly feeling apprehensive, as though he knew what the response was going to be.

"Skeletons." Han said grimly. "Lots of them."

"Force." Luke whispered as he peeked in. He took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Hey!" Han reached out to stop him. Luke whirled around and in one smooth motion, grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. They stumbled away from each other.

Luke was pale and shaking as he deactivated his lightsaber. "I have to get off this planet." He said hoarsely. "Whoever was last here was angry. He wanted to kill the people here- he just wanted them dead. And then something else happened." He shook his head.

Han slowly reached out again, and this time Luke didn't react. "Let's get out of here and cross this planet off the list." He said. "We'll figure out some reason, but you are not coming back to this planet."

Luke nodded. He was silent as they returned to the ships and lifted off. He only relaxed as they left the atmosphere. "I'm sorry." He said.

"It's alright, kid. I should know better then to startle you when you act weird."

"Thank you." Luke said. He took a deep breath. "What's the next planet?" He asked.

Han chuckled. "It's some ice ball near the Anoat system, called Hoth."

"Did you mean ice ball literally?" Luke asked.

"'Fraid so, kid. Hope you've got some cold weather gear in your X-wing."

Luke snorted as they entered hyperspace. "I am never going back to Mustafar, Artoo." He said after several minutes. "Never."


End file.
